<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea &amp; Toast by Ediaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612167">Tea &amp; Toast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ediaa/pseuds/Ediaa'>Ediaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst, Eating Disorders, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Damian Wayne, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Mentioned Tim Drake, in like 30 minites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ediaa/pseuds/Ediaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this at 1 am in about 30 minutes. </p>
<p>Jason, Alfred, the kitchen, and food.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea &amp; Toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Compared to what he was eating before Alfred’s cooking was a gift from god. Everything the butler made had Jason wanting seconds thirds and sometimes fourths after a long patrol. When he wasn’t jumping off buildings or doing homework Jason would be with Alfred in the kitchen. Some of his happiest memories were in that kitchen learning how to cook. For Alfred Jason was the answer to his prayers. He was delighted to have the boy in the kitchen. Bruce despite all his talent and determination could never “cook” past reheating leftovers and Dick’s definition of a meal was a box of cereal. Jason on the other hand was the little chief he had been waiting for. Bruce and dick won’t be subjected to a future of only take-out.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Nun of the others ever took to cooking as Jason did. Tims eating habits where worse then dicks and Damien inherited his farther’s cooking abilities. The first family dinner Jason attended after he’s resurrection happened because of Alfred guilt-tripping him into it. The butler spent the evening preparing Jason’s favorites included buying some Neapolitan ice cream for dessert. Before Jason could get out of the cave Alfred had connected him. Jason couldn’t leave knowing Alfred spent so much time cooking in hopes hed stay. Dinner had gone well all things considered no yelling nor arguing. Despite that Jason left as soon as possible. He raced back to his apartment and made a B line to the bathroom.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>It wasn’t that Alfred’s cooking took a turn for the worse it was all on Jason or rather the pit? Or maybe just the whole undead thing in general. Whatever it was made it impossible for Jason to hold down much. After throwing up dinner Jason went for a blanket and pillow the rest of the night would be filled with his empty stomach trying to get rid of what wasn’t there anymore. Jason lied down on the hard floor and tried to get some sleep. hopefully by moring his stomach will have come down enough so he could have some tea and toast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First, fic ever! let me know what yall think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>